Since people found that the Halon fire extinguishing agent can seriously damage the atmospheric ozone layer of the earth, the international community and the Chinese government began to eliminate the Halon fire extinguishing agent; the gas fire extinguishing systems, the powder fire extinguishing systems, the water type fire extinguishing systems and the like, which are environmentally-friendly, are widely used as the substitutes of the Halon fire extinguishing agent.
The fire extinguishing mechanism of an inert gas such as carbon dioxide, IG541 and the like is mainly physical extinguishing, namely, smothering extinguishing by reducing the oxygen concentration of a fire area; such fire extinguishing method is easy to threat the personal safety of workers. The powder fire extinguishing system implements fire extinguishing by the process that the powder spraying under the effect of pressurized gas contacts with the flame to generate physical and chemical inhibition effect. The water spraying fire extinguishing system achieves the purpose of controlling the fire, inhibiting the fire and extinguishing the fire under triple functions of the water mist: cooling, smothering and isolating thermal radiation.
However, these fire extinguishing systems need to be stored under high pressure, not the volume of these systems are larger, but also the risks of physical explosion during the storage process are higher; the document “The Security Analysis of Gas Fire extinguishing System” (Fire Science and Technology 2002 21(5)) analyzes the risks of the gas fire extinguishing system, and enumerates the safety accidents of the storage pressure gas fire extinguishing system.
The aerosol fire extinguishing technology attracts a lot of attention, as it has no toxicity, no corrosion, high volume efficiency, long storage period, total flooding, full range of fire extinguishing and the like; from the end of the last century to the current ten years, the aerosol technology has been rapidly developed, and the related patents are emerged in endlessly. For example, the Russian patents: RU2230726, RU2184587, RU2214848, RU2150310, RU2108124, RU2091106, RU2076761, and the domestic patents: CN1739820A, CN1150952C, CN1222331C.
The disadvantages of the existing aerosol fire extinguishing are that: the fire extinguishing activity generated by itself is seriously attenuated after being filtered by a cooling layer, and the fire extinguishing effectiveness is greatly influenced.